1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a real time monitoring system of a spent fuel pool and a method thereof, and more particularly to a real time monitoring system of a spent fuel pool and a method thereof in which a risk level is calculated and monitored in real time based on condition information detected by a sensor of a storage tank for storing spent fuel and input information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spent fuel generates decay heat due to a decay of a radioactive nuclide, and thus a cooling system is needed for cooling the spent fuel. The cooling of the spent fuel stored in a spent fuel storage tank is performed by using water inside a water tank, a pump, and a heat exchanger, which are used to remove the decay heat of the spent fuel.
Typically, only a sensor for measuring temperature and a water level of the spent fuel storage tank is used and real time calculation of the decay heat or a radiation source term is not reflected in a spent fuel pool condition.
However, in practice, current condition information related to the decay heat or the radiation source term is needed to determine the risk level of the fuel storage tank. To this end, additional information such as configuration of the spent fuel or burnup history is required to calculate such information; however, a system for calculating such information has not been developed, and thus, accurate estimation of the risk level is difficult.
Meanwhile, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2011-0036193, titled as “a monitoring device for supercooling redundancy of nuclear reactor, published on Apr. 7, 2011, discloses an apparatus for calculating a subcooling margin of a nuclear reactor coolant by receiving a temperature signal and a pressure signal from a plurality of sensors, respectively, to be calculated and compared with temperature, pressure and subcooling margin that is entered, wherein the apparatus includes a calculation module, an average value selection unit and a signal selection unit. However, calculation of the decay heat or the radiation source term of the spent fuel pool is not reflected and thus an exact risk calculation is difficult